


The Triple Dare

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dare and Future, Established Relationship, M/M, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, SouHaru Week Day 6, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, side MakoRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY 6 (Dec. 6) - Dare & Future</p>
<p>“You should totally ask Haru out.”</p>
<p>
  <i>What.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triple Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Told you everything will be late. -_-

Sometimes, Sousuke wondered why he chose Rin for a best friend.

 

“Dude, I just had an awesome idea!” Rin exclaimed on the pixelated screen of Sousuke’s laptop. They were having their weekly Skype calls, talking about school and swimming then to Rin and Makoto’s relationship, since Rin liked to complain to Sousuke about the distance between him and Makoto, as if he could do anything about it, which Rin always responded with, _You’re my best friend! Comfort me!_ , and really, why?

 

Unfortunately, that little conversation led, somehow, to Sousuke’s _love life_ , or well, lack thereof, as Rin had so eloquently put it. So really, no one should be surprised when Sousuke hesitantly asked, “What is it?”

 

Rin was basically vibrating, from what Sousuke could tell, as he sat there, grinning widely at Sousuke, as if he was going to impart the most valuable information on earth. “You should totally ask Haru out.”

 

 

“What.” Sousuke deadpanned.

 

“You should date Haru.” Rin repeated, as if he thought Sousuke didn’t hear him.

 

“Again.” Sousuke said with an eye roll, “ _What_.”

 

Rin looked offended on Haru’s behalf, and he wasn’t hesitant to voice that out, “Hey, Haru’s a good guy. A little weird sometimes but he’s nice and cares about people. And I thought you guys were friends already?” Rin said with a frown (more like a pout, actually).

 

“We are. Doesn’t mean we should date just because you thought it was a good idea.” Sousuke explained, leaning his head back on the back of the couch he was sitting on, sliding down just a little bit.

 

“You know what, I think you’re just scared he’ll reject you.” Rin exclaimed, mischief now evident in his tone, Sousuke quickly sat up, but before he could defend himself, Rin added, “And I dare you, double—no, you know what? I _triple dare_ you to ask Haru out on a date.”

 

“What do I get in return?” Sousuke asked with a raised brow, the challenge in Rin’s voice more or less riling him up.

 

“Anything you want.” Rin said with a smirk—Sousuke couldn’t decide if that was because Rin thought he wouldn’t do it or that Haru would reject him. Sousuke felt that he should probably feel offended by that, but he let it go.

 

“Okay then. Want me to do it now?” Sousuke replied, taking his phone from the table, posed to open his phone to send Haru a message, making Rins sputter.

 

“If you’re not gonna do it in person, at least call him!” Rin looked offended by the mere thought of simply messaging someone to ask them out. Sousuke just had to roll his eyes.

 

“Fine.” He looked for Haru’s number and pressed the call button. It didn’t take too long for the older male to pick up, it never did nowadays.

 

“ _What_.” Haru’s deadpanned voice came through the phone.

 

“Hello to you , too, sunshine.” Sousuke said cheerfully, watching as Rin’s eyebrows rise in probably—hopefully—disbelief.

 

“ _Sousuke_.” Haru warned, and really, sometimes he wondered how he got so talented in reading Haru.

 

“So. We should go on a date.” Sousuke blurted out, making Rin snort.

 

“ _What._ ” That was Haru’s, _what-the-fuck-is-going-on-with-you_ tone, and Sousuke felt offended, really he did. It wasn’t like he has never—

 

_Wow_. Okay.

 

“We should, you know, go out?” Sousuke said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“ _For all the time we’ve been together, you’ve never actually taken me out on actual date. What brought this on._ ” Haru still seemed to not know how to use proper punctuations when speaking.

 

“Rin.” He simply muttered, hoping Rin hadn’t heard him. Sousuke could feel his face heat up, and he was glad Haru couldn’t see him, knowing that the older man would be teasing him.

 

Haru was quiet at the other end of the line, he would have checked if Haru had ended the call if he wasn’t hearing the music on the background. _Makoto must be in his apartment, then_ , Sousuke mussed, because Haru rarely listened to music without earphones.

 

“ _You—_ ” Haru paused, seemed to be contemplating something. “ _Explain._ ” He finally settled.

 

Sousuke inhaled deeply and blew the his bangs off his face, then stood up to talk to Haru privately, giving Rin a look as the older man opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Rin thinks it’s a good idea for us to date.” Sousuke explained swiftly when he knew he was out of earshot, getting right to the point. He also knew what that statement meant and he knew that Haru understood that clearly.

 

Haru was silent for a while, and Sousuke knew that he was (probably) trying to calm down. “ _You haven’t told him._ ” Haru said flatly, making Sousuke cringed. He and Haru have been going out for almost a year now, and he kept on saying that he wanted to be the one to tell Rin, so they asked Makoto not to say anything to his boyfriend, to which he agreed reluctantly, because he didn’t really like keeping secrets from Rin but it wasn’t his secret to tell either.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Sousuke murmured apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He heard Haru sigh, and Sousuke knew he had disappointed his boyfriend, and he just wished they wouldn’t breakup over this. “ _Just tell Rin I said yes and if he asks me to confirm, I’ll tell him I did say yes._ ”

 

“Okay.” Sousuke murmured. They were quiet for a while, Haru probably knew that he still had something to say. “We should, you know, go out. For our anniversary. Sousuke said awkwardly, leaning on the wall.

 

Finally, _finally_ , Sousuke could hear the smile in Haru’s voice as the older man said, “ _Okay. Let’s talk about it when you get here_ _tonight_.”

 

“Okay. I love you.” Sousuke said with a soft smile.

 

“ _I know_.” Haru replied then hung up, knowing that there was nothing else to talk about that couldn’t wait until later that night.

 

Sousuke wrapped up the video call with Rin quickly so he could cleanup even just a little bit before Haru came.

 

He didn’t notice, though, that the room Rin was at wasn’t a hotel room but Makoto’s.


End file.
